Battlefield: Tokyo 3
by deathsentenceproductionz
Summary: After drifting in space the broken piece of the dawn floats towards a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the extremely long chapter readers

Battlefield: Tokyo 3

Chapter 1: New world, new problems

Forward unto Dawn drifted lazily through space. The halo blast along with the slipspace portal, created a temporal hole into somewhere, now was drifting in a unknown part of space. At least that's what Cortana got from all of this. The battle of Earth, the invasion of the Ark and the final confrontation with the Gravemind. Her and Chief went through a lot. She then turned to the body next to the Chief. That young boy helped them on earth TWICE, snuck unto the Dawn, and then helped the UNSC and the covenant separatists turn the tide and even faced the flood with out flinching. His fourteenth birthday was today. The beacon had just wore itself out, this bucket of bolts was about to fall apart. She made plans to decompress the kid so he'd die while in cryo sleep, no pain. Proximity alarms went off. Was there a ship? No, it was planet. Earth? It certainly didn't look like earth. It looked like a large red circle covered almost the entire southern half of the world. An explosion ship jolted, then an explosion rocked the ship. She began to unthaw Chief, then realized the process wouldn't be complete in time. "Chief! Wake up now!" The glass shattered as John busted out. "Chief! The kid." He turned to the cryo pod.

"What can we do?" He asked.

"We can put him into a ODST uniform, put him into a Drop pod, and send him down." Cortana suggested. John mulled it over. "I can cycle the remaining air into this room but it's only going today's last a minute at most."

"That'll work on the decompression issue. What's our crash corse?" Chief asked.

"Japan...Tokyo 3? Look Chief, I don't know fully what's going on. Just get the kid ready to drop." Cortana ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He said while going into the next room grabbing the extra uniform. He ran back as the whole room started to hiss. He broke the cryo pod, pulled the kid out and stuffed him into the oversized uniform. His counter had twenty seconds left. He slammed the helmet on and tied up the boots. Ten seconds left he picked up the ridiculous looking boy and stuffed him into the drop pod. John punched to coordinates in. The pod closed and launched down. He looked at the counter, 00:00:30.

"Way to close, now what about us?" She asked. He walked, over yanked her and put her into the back of his neck. He grabbed a DMR and a couple of grenades. He walked up to the hole. "You can't be serious." She deadpanned.

"We need to land to were that pod landed." John held on the ship that was slowly falling apart.

TOKYO 3

A red hair German girl watched to sunset. There was nothing to do anymore. The third impact started, only to be stopped by Shinji. A second sun appeared, and it got closer fast. She threw herself to the ground as the object impacted not even ten feet from her. Asuka looked up to see a red twinged tooth shape object. She should call her guardian, but her curiosity got the best of her so she walked up to inspect the object. The front blew off, she jumped at the sudden action, then looked inside to see a body. Her instincts kicked in, she rushed in to pulled the boy out and laid him down. She pulled off the helmet to reveal a attractive boy. Jet black hair matted on his face, she glanced at the name tag. It said PVT. MATTHEW, she douted it was his uniform it was way to big. "Uhhhhhhh." She jumped in surprise as the boy stirred. He opened his eyes to reveal a soft brown color.

("Hey you ok?") She asked. Her blue eyes staring into his brown eyes. He gave her a strange look.

"English please?" He asked weakly. She repeated her question in English. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said trying to get up. She pushed him down.

"No. Stay down, that was a nasty crash." She keep him down.

"Look I'm fine." His eyes flew open. "Shit the Dawn, Where is she?" He tried to get up, but Asuka held him down firm.

"Who's Dawn?" She asked.

"Forward unto Dawn, it's a ship I was on." He explained. He saw the drop pod the second wave of realization hit him. "Chief!" This time he launched himself up, toppling Asuka over. He tried to take a step and nearly fell over but Asuka caught him.

"Whoa there come on we're going to my place, the only person there should be Shinji." She said and helped him walk back to her place.

THE DAWN

"Chief pod has mad impact and front hatch has been opened." Cortana reported. A loud groan tore through the ship. "The Dawn isn't going to hold much longer. The atmosphere is going ro tear her apart!"

"Looks like we're jumping." The spartan mused. "Calculate the jumped trajectory along with the speed of the ship." She was silent for a minute.

"Done. Get ready to jump." The ship rumbled as the atmospheric pressure was tearing it apart. The continent of Japan could now be seen. Master Chief braced against a metal beam. "Ready?" He nodded. "Good...and now!" Chief jumped as the Dawn remains ripped in half. "Now angle yourself so we land in the water." He complied. Anti-air missiles started to fly towards the crippled ship. "Why are they firing now? Be prepared to encounter any resistance." They hit the water, and his shield shrieked as it was depleted. He swam topside, as he reached the surface his the energy shield recharged itself. "The shore is twenty merers away." He grunted and started swimming towards to shore. It took a couple of minutes but they made it to the shore. "Look!" He looked up to see bits and pieces of the Dawn hit the city while the large part landed a couple of miles away from them.

MISATO'S APARTMENT

Asuka helped the boy to the front door. "So what's your name?" She asked.

"Jacob, yours?" He asked back.

"Asuka." She replied. (Shinji! Open the damn door!)

(Ahhh sorry!) She heard inside. After a couple of minutes the door opened to reveal a Japanese boy in a school uniform. (A guest?)

(Not exactly, he's hurt though.) She replied.

(I'll go get the first aid kit, put him on the couch.) He left.

"Okay lets get you to the couch." She said. It was a short walk to the couch. She set him down slowly. "There." The boy came back with a box. Jacob snapped up the magnum he had. "Whoa! Hey it's okay. This is Shinji, he's gonna help." Asuka calmed him down and extended her hand. "Give me the gun." He put the gun in her hand. (Now get to work. And be gentle!)

(You might want to leave Asuka I think part of the problem are these oversized clothing. He looks my size, go grab some cloths for him.) He said in full medic mode.

(Hold on you don't speak English, do you?) She just realized.

"Yes I can speak English Asuka." Shinji said (now clothes). She nodded and ran off. "Now you. We need to get you out of the ridiculous sized uniform." Jacob nodded then unstripped down to his boxers. There was a long cut going up the outside of his right leg, and large gash acrossed his back. The gash need the most attention since it looked like it just reopened. Shinji wrapped the gauze around the boy's body. With that done shinji examined the cut. It was already clotted. He would have to check on it to make sure it didn't get infected. Asuka came back with clothes, which she handed to Jacob. He donned the clothes immediately

"Now how didnyou end up here?" She asked.

Jacob then began the tale starting when he helped Noble team six try to defend Reach, the battle of Halo, the Flood, the escape, the first invasion of earth, Delta halo, the fight with Mr. Mohawk, the second invasion of earth, the Ark, the showdown with Truth, the flood again and finally the escape from the newly built Halo.

(Asuka, I can't believe this kid went through this much.) Shinji said.

(Covenant, Flood, Halo, Ark, Truth, Gravemind? We need to ask Misato about this when she gets back.) Asuka agreed.

(Hold on, won't this Master Chief try to find him?) Shinji asked. (If so we need to protect him.)

(Your right. We need to hide Jacob so that thing won't find him.) Asuka agreed. The door opened.

(I'm hom- oh I didn't think we had a guest.) Misato said surprised.

(Misato we need to talk to you.) Shinji's voice was dead serious.

A FEW HOURS LATER.

(Wait, wait, wait. So this kid was foced into active service by these Spartans, which made up this Noble team.) Misato tried to follow along.

(Yes.)

(And once Reach fell to the Covenant Noble 6 pushed him on the Pillar of Autumn which fled as the alien fleet glassed the planet?)

(Yes)

(And they came acrossed a ring world called Halo, which is a giant weapon that destroys every sentient being in the galaxy to starve the parasitic life form called the Flood, which is lead by the Gravemind.)

(Yes but on the first Halo the Flood weren't that advance enough.) Shinji corrected.

(So This Master Chief and Jacob blew up the Autumn to destory halo, then proceeded to steal a Covenant ship only to realize Earth was going to be attacked so they rushed back to defend earth and after destroying a Scarab the prophet of Regret fled to Delta Halo?)

(Yes.) They both said this time.

(So this Master Chief went to kill this prophet while Jacob and Johnson went to retrieve the activation index, only to get captured by the covenant. Then This Arbiter came freed the humans and sangelli? sangellie? The Elites and they rose up against this Mr. Mohawk and killed him?)

(Only to realize that all Halos were primed to fire via remote activation by the Ark.) Asuka added.

(So then they returned to Earth to fight the Covenant and the Flood appeared. After the Elites glass half of Africa they went through a portal which lead to the Ark itself?)

(Yes then they fought through the Ark lowering a shield barrier.) Shinji added

(Then High Charity, now controlled my by the Gravemind crashed on the Ark.) Asuka picked up where Shinji left off.

(So then they fought to and killed Truth with the Floods help, then the Flood betrayed them so they fought through High Charity to retrieve Cortana who had the activation index from the first halo?) Misato repeated.

(Yes.)

(And the they fought through the newly built Halo and 'lighted it'. They then had to drive to Forward unto Dawn which only the front half made it out, leaving the back half to float in space which is how it ended up here.) Misato finished.

(Yes! Why is that hard to believe?) Asuka asked.

(Where is the boy now?) Misato asked.

(In my room, sleeping.) Shinji informed. (He delt with alot so I figured he deserves some rest.)

(Alright we'll let him sleep for now, but this Master Chief, will he actively search to find this boy?) Misato asked.

(Misato if one of the Eva children were missing would you go searching for one of us?) Shinji raised an eyebrow.

(Yeah, I see your point.) Misato sighed. (Alright we got to protect him from this Master Chief. I'm gonna call Rei to look after him while we go to Nerv to figure this out.) She pulled out her cellphone to call Rei. (Hello, Rei? It's Misato. There's a situation, we need you to look after someone while we go to Nerv...thanks.) She hung up. (Alright, she's coming over, lets go.)

(But shouldn't we wait for her to get here, what if he comes here while no is here?) Shinji asked..

(Shinji I'm sure in the five minutes that no one is here this Master Chief guy won't show up. Now let's go.) Misato ordered.

ONE MILE OUTSIDE TOKYO 3

"Ok Chief I found the FOF tag in the suit. I'm putting it on you HUD now." A nav marker appeared. It was at least five miles away and about five stories up.

"Is it safe to assume he's captured?" Chief asked.

"It's highly probable." Cortana said sadly. Chief slowly walked to the city. His DMR out and ready. "Ok I tapped into thier systems and it's complete choas. I did however map a route that'll get us to him without exposing us, but it is a roundabout way."

"Show me."

MISATO'S APARTMENT

Rei ayanami walked into the seemingly empty apartment. She frowned, but checked Shinji's room to indeed find the sleeping form of the person she was asked to watch over. She closed the door and sat on the couch. With the front door and hallway in sight no one would be able to sneak in to hurt the boy.

ONE MILE WAY FROM .MARKER

"Ok Chief, the building in only a mile a head. We best be careful when we enter though." Cortana warned.

"Relax we'll get the boy, get out and find away home." Chief said. He crept along the alleyway that would beeline him to the building. After a few minutes of walking he made it to the end of the alley.

"Ok Chief there's the building, let's take the those stairs." He walked over to the stairs and slowy took them up. "Ok four more flights up make a left, and all the way at the end." Chief edged his way to the door. "The door is based of an automatic system if I can tap into it..." she trailed off.

"Not enough time." He said throwing his full Spartan weight into the door.

MISATO'S APARTMENT

Rei heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door. She got up and tensed herself ready to fight off what was about to come through. "Not enough time." A gruff voice came from the outside then the door smashed down revealing an armored giant. Rei ran towards the giant and tried delivering a kick to his helmet. The giant grabbed her leg and threw her back. She flipped out her cell and called Misato to warn her, then with the warning out she charged at the giant only to feel a sharp pain in the back of her skull then darkness overtook her.

THREE BLOCKS FROM MISATO'S APARTMENT.

(Damn, damn, damn, damn!) Misato repeated.

(That thing found them, didn't it?) Asuka asked.

(Yes.) She fishtailed infront of the building. She pulled out her gun. (You two stay in the car no matter what.) She got out and closed the car door. Misato ran up the stairs and ran into her apartment just in time. An unconscious Rei was on the foor and the Master Chief walking out from the hallway with the boy flung over his shoulders. "Stop right there." She warned. The olive green green armored giant point his own gun at her. "Drop the boy." She ordered.

"That's not gonna happen." He said.

"That boy has been through enough, just drop him and leave." She said again. He responded by pointing the weird looking gun at her.

"I'm leaving with the boy and that's final." Misato knew a firefight was no option. She could easily hit the boy, while this Chief guy had no problem shooting at her. Maybe a bluff though.

"If you don't put the kid down, I'll shoot." She threatened. Chief eyed her, she had to be bluffing. She could hit Jacob. He growled, but he had to comply or else Jacob would get shot. He slowly put the boy down and backed up. He kept the DMR pointed at her, incase she attacked. She didn't. Misato inwardly sighed with relief. With the handgun still trained on his she pulled out her cellphone and called section 2, with back up on the way the job was now keeping him there.

"She called back-up Chief we need to go now." Cortana urgently whispered. He sprang into action. He ran through the door and jumped over the railing. "Look out!" She yelled. He turn just to get hit with a car. They thought he was effectively pinned between the car and the building. His shield shrieked at him as more cars pulled up. The people who got out had SMGs in there hands.

(Fuck yeah! Way to go Shinji!) Asuka cheered. The happiness was short-lived as Master Chief flexed pushing the car back. Section 2 opened fire, and stripped his shield fast. He put his hands up before his suit started talking damage. They all ran up to detain him.

"Anymore bright ideas?" Chief asked.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: behold a pale horse

NERV BRIDGE

"Ma'am long rang satellites have detected more incoming objects!" Maya shouted.

"Objects are 23 light years..objects have vanished." Makoto reported. A few minutes later alarms started to shriek. "Objects have reappeared right next to the earth!"

Misato was livid, first this Master Chief incident, then more objects show up. "Code red, I want any and every piece of military forces in Tokyo-3 ready and mustered. We didn't lose to the angels and we're not gonna lose to whatever the hell they are." Misato stormed out of the bridge and to the detention cell.

DETENTION CELL

"Chief! I tapped into their satellites and the Covenant are here." Cortana said.

"The loyalist?" He asked.

"Hold on I'm hacking into their network now." She was silent for a few minutes. "Their loyalists. They're going to start a base here to build up their forces. I've used their satellites to send a S.O.S signal out."

"These people aren't going to survive an out all assault." The Spartan pointed out.

"No. Not with three assault carrier, seven destroyers and ten Frigates." Chief was in shock. That was an entire fleet!

"How did that many ships escape the Ark?" He asked. She thought for three full cycles.

"I don't know." She finally said. "But our job is to defend earth and this does look like earth." The door opened to reveal the purple haired woman that took them here.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"The Covenant." He replied.

TOKYO-3 DOWNTOWN.

Pvt. Yoshi looked up the strange objects floating over the city. He was afraid that it was another angel. He already died once in an Angel attack and thanks to the Eva-01 pilot that stopped the third impact he was able to come back. He didn't really want to die a second time. Small dots appeared around the large objects. Yoshi strained his eyes to try to make out the dots. A loud screeching was started to be heard as the dots got closer. A green dot appeared and flew closer. "Wait a minute..." he muttered as the green dot arced to where his squad was stationed. "Get down!" He yelled and dove. The green streak slammed into a tank, blowing it up.

"Fire!" His C.O shouted. The remaining tanks opened

fire on the strange aircrafts that could be seen. Blue orbs shot out of the screeching aircrafts. Another private hefted an air lock rocket launcher and fired it. The aircraft barreled rolled away from the rocket and fired another green orb. Another tank exploded in a green blast.

"Sarge we need to retreat!" Yoshi yelled as the Sargent was vaporized in another green explosion. "Retreat!" He yelled. The men were scrambling away from the alien aircrafts, most were killed in the green blasts and the blue orbs flying out. Yoshi and ten other soldiers made it out alive. "Does anyone have a radio?" Yoshi asked panting. They shook their heads. The screeching got louder again. He signaled the man with the laucher to take it down. He nodded and slowly edged away from the building and fired at the aircraft. The rocket hit it and the aircraft exploded in a blue mist. Yoshi cheered with the men until a bigger aircraft flew overhead. It turned ninety degrees and a compartment opened up and a stream of the blue orbs flew at them. They ran down the alley to avoid the giant aircraft.

"The fuck was that? An we fucking fighting E.T?" A soldier yelled.

"Stow it. If this is an invasion we neet to punch a small hole in their air command to E-vac civilians." Yoshi ordered. "Now come on let's regroup with the main force." The men grumbled as they followed the orders. They snuck through the alleys and between buildings. Yoshi held up a fist as three small aliens walked by followed by two lumbering blue armor ones with long narrow spikes coming out of their backs, they had a giant shield and what looked like a weapon. The aliens walked by with out incident and the men moved forward.

MISATO'S APARTMENT.

"The fuck is going on?" Asuka yelled. Jake gave the Assault Carrier one look and ran to back to Asuka.

"I need my gun." Asuka nodded and went to retrieve the pistol. "Shinji is there any other guns here?"

"Uhhhh Misato has a back up pistol, I think." Shinji responded.

"Go get it." He said as Asuka came back and handed him his pistol. He took it, clicked the safety off and cocked it. There was chittering outside the apartment door. He pushed Asuka by Rei and motioned Shinji next to him. "You know how to use that?" Shinji clicked off the safety and cocked it. "Good on my mark fire." He said and aimed the gun low. "One." The chittering got louder. "Two." They were at the door. "Mark." The door opened two reveal two grunts. Jake and Shinji lit them up. The bullets shredded the methane breathers and skin. Jake pilfered the grunt's weapons and handed Asuka his pistol. With the two plasma pistols in hand he checked outside to see a brute flanked by two jackals. He dipped back in and charged both pistols. He turned the corner and let the two green balls fly forward. The twin balls of plasma slammed into the brute killing it instantly, he then rapidly fired the the twin plasma pistols downing the two jackals. He threw the spent plasma pistols and grabbed the carbine a one of the jackals had. He signaled the rest to follow him. He headed the group down the stairs and into an alley. "Ok here's the plan, we head to the E-vac and I drop you three off." Jake said.

"What?! The hell I'm staying in a E-vac center while you go out and have fun." Asuka whispered angrily.

"I agree." Rei spoke up.

"Well we aren't trained to fight aliens like him." Shinji tried to be the voice of reason.

"Ok we'll drop Shinji off." Asuka huffed. "And here I thought you were finally manning up."

"Well I suppose we could learn on the way." Shinji said, knowing this battle was lost. "So what's the plan?."

"The Covenant must be building a base somewhere, there we can learn what are they want and from there stop their plans. Easy enough?" He got nodds as answers. "Good stay low and quiet. We don't want to get caught." Jake moved forward. Banshees screeched overhead flanked by vampires. "Stay down." They moved forward slowly when a Phantom passed over. "If we stick together we're gonna get spotted. Asuka and Rei go gather up survivors. The more people we have the more effective resistance we can put up. Shinji and I will recon around."

"We'll round them up and take them to the geo-front." Rei said. Asuka nodded and they split off to the left. Jake and Shinji went right. The boys hugged the wall as they ran down the streets avoiding the aircrafts.

"Why are there so many planes?" Shinji asked.

"Step 1: take control of the skies." Jake responded.

"Then what's step two?"

"Keep control of sky by building anti-aircraft." Three more Phantoms flew overhead flanked by a wing of Vampires. "Damn there a certainly a lot more aircrafts than usual." Three Shadows turned around the corner. "Shinji get down." They ducked into a store as the Shadows stopped in the middle of the street. "Damnit, guess we're stuck here for now." Jake sighed. The was a noise at the other end. Bringing the Carbine up to bear he slowly step forward. He turn down the ale to see a pig tailed brunette in a uniform. She squeaked when the alien weapon pointed at her. He lowered the gun and held out his hand. The girl eyed his hand for a while then finally grabbed it. He lifted her up and smiled at her. She faltered for a bit then smiled back.

(Hello.) She said cheeks ablaze.

"Huh? Can you speak English?" Jake asked. "I can't understand that language."

(Hikari? What are you doing here?) Shinji asked.

(I was just going shopping when those giant things in the sky appeared. I got scared and hid myself.) She responded. "And I said hello."

"Yo, you have a gun?"

"I don't like guns." She said. Jake thrusted a Brute Spiker into her hands.

"Well today your opinion is changed okay now you two to lay down suppressing fire and I'll take out the turrets." He ducked out of the store and against a mailbox. Jake pulled out a plasma grenade primed it and tossed it on the first turret. It exploded, Jake rolled away from the mail box and shot twice. Both shots pierced the grunts skulls.

"Hands up." A Brute growled, he then grunted in pain and fell face first. Jake looked to see the brunette with the spiker. He nodded and hopped in the pilot seat.

"Hop in. Brunette you take turret and Shinji..." with a few buttons the ghost attached dropped. "Try to keep up." Shinji looked at the Ghost.

"I don't know how to drive that thing." He said.

"Fine." A few more buttons and the a compartment opened up. "Get in." Shinji climbed in the troop compartment. "Hey girlie you in the turret?"

"I DO have a name, and it's Hikari!" She yelled from the gun. Jake smiled inwardly and drove the Shadow forward. He made a left and continued down the street. A Phantom flew overhead followed by three Vampires.

"They're gonna know we're coming. Be ready!" He yelled to Hikari. A Banshee swooped low and started firing. Hikari responded by firing the turret back and destroyed the incoming aircraft. "Good job!" He rammed through a line of Ghosts and kept going.

NERV HQ

"Chief I tapped into the Covenant's battle net. There are five humans causing all sorts of problems for them. Two of which seem to be teenage girls that raided four prison camps and the other three stole a Shadow and broke through six lines of defense." Cortana said with a smile.

"It's the kid isn't it?"He already knew the answer. One one kid could rally and cause enough chaos for the Covenant. "Can you track where he is?"

"Should be easy enough. Only one group is blowing away Loyalists roadblocks...two Phantoms just got destroyed...along with over twenty Banshees. Looks like you finally have some competition." She said. Chief just rolled his eyes. "I'm putting the last known location on you HUD now." A blip appeared over twenty miles away. He frowned.

"Uhhh Misato is it? I need a ride." He said, however the crazy smile he got from her made him immediately regret asking her.

TIMESKIP

The military jeep flew over another bump. "Holy shit she drives as crazy as you do. Anothet report coming in...no way."

"What?" He asked worried.

"The kid just smashed through a Locust line and apparently also has gathered a small army. Updating HUD now." The maker jumped from ten miles to fifty miles away. Damn this kid works too fast for his own good. Chief sighed as the jeep flew off another bump. "I got an update on the two girls...they're pinned by Wraiths Chief, we need to help them." Another Nav marker appeared just down the street and to the left. He quickly relayed to info the the purple haired woman, who drifted around the corner and he opened fired at the exhaust vents in the back blowing up all three Wraiths. The explosions took out most of the infantry. After the rest of the grunts were dispatched a large group came out of the building. In front were two girls. One with blue hair and red eyes, and another with red hair and blue eyes.

(Asuka! Rei!) Misato ran towards the two teens and hugged them tight. (I was so worried about you two...where's Shinji?)

(He left with Jake to recon the invading forces.) Rei reported.

(Get in the jeep. We'll go get them.) Misato ordered.

(But what about them?) Asuka jammed her thumb back at the large group of soldiers. The purple hair woman's jaw dropped when she saw the amount of men they saved.

(We're gonna need more jeeps.)

NEAR THE END OF CITY LIMITS.

"Get down!" Another glob of plasma spammed into the ground. "Take out the Brute in the that fucking turret!" Jake yelled. Pvt. Yoshi picked up the nearest sniper and fired. The 50 caliber shell pierced the Brute's skull and it's lifeless body slumped in the seat. Jake ran and jumped on the alien tank. He primed a plasma grenade and tossed in the exhaust shaft. He jumped off as the Waith detonated in a blue explosion. "Now then, who has a radio?"

"I can call Misato on a cellphone." Shinji offered.

"Do it, the rest of you form up. I don't want any more surprises. I want snipers on the roof, lauchers at the ready and a squad checking out the area evey five minutes." For a couple minutes no one moved. "Now!" Every went about except Hikari who was clutching her arm in pain. "Hey let me see it." She let her arm go to reveal a blistering red mark acrossed her arm, plasma burn. Jake grabbed an ice pack and looked at her. "This is gonna hurt like hell for a couple seconds then it's gonna get numb okay?" He asked. She took a deep breath and nodded. As soon as the ice pack touched her skin it felt on fire. The extreme burning sensation soon gave way to a cool numbing one.

"I called Misato. She says she'll be here as soon as she can." Shinji said.

"Good, now go tend to the wounded. Lord knows we have enough." Jake ordered then turned to Hikari. "Feeling better?" She nodded as a blush formed on her cheeks. "Good keep that on there for a couple minutes. I'll be back then to pour some cold water then wrap you up." He said as he was standing up. He walked over to Yoshi. "What's the situation?"

"About a third of us are wounded, our medical supplies are just scraping by. We have no food and very little water. Plus moral is at an all time low. So all and all we are fucked." Yoshi reported. Jake sighed and began to think. He walked back to Hikari with a water in hand. He poured the cold water over her burn and wrapped her arm up.

"Sir!" Jake ran up to the roof.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Look." He gave Jake his sniper. The teen boy angled the sniper to see a squad of Locusts came walking towards them.

"Good god..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trident

Ten VTOLs flew towards the end of town. "Alright boys we have men trapped in a building. Our mission is to save them." Misato voice called over the comm. Pink shards blew up one of the VTOLs. "Shit, anti-air!" An explosion erupted on another VTOL. The remaining VTOLs landed. Chief hopped off and shot the incoming grunts.

"Cortana, how the hell do the Covenant have anti-air stations set up already?" Asked.

"Relax Chief it's only a small portable station but there's are a ring around the center. If you knock out three you would punch a hole in the defenses. I would hurry Jake sounded like he had hell on his heels." Chief made his way towards the odd looking anti-air station. "Watch out!" A beam of plasma cut near John. A locust walked up and fired another beam. Vampires flew overhead and fired down on landed VTOLs. "We got armor!" Tanks rolled up and took down the four-legged walker. Tanks then fired at the small anti-air destroying it. "Good job men that's that's one"

"Two more to go. Misato, have you tanks focus on those Vampires. Those needles will tear your VTOLs apart. We just need one incase we run into Locusts again." Wraiths fired away from a distance. "Damn they really do not want you get in."

"Would you?" He asked. He hefted his started picking off the grunts.

"Chief the Covenant have made contact with Jake's group, we have to hurry!" Cortana yelled. Two more shots and two more grunts fell. John ran towards the nearest Wraith and ripped the hatch off, primed the grenade and threw it in. The hovering tank blew up.

JAKE'S UNIT

"Get down!" Another glob of plasma slammed into the building, melting another large portion of it. "We won't have much of a building left soon." Jake muttered. The five Wraiths kept firing at the building. He pulled the cellphone away from Shinji. "Where the HELL is our back up! We're being shredded here!"

"We're having trouble getting to you, Chief is making his way towards you." Misato explained calmly.

"Tell him to speed up his seven ton metal ass! Over half of us are dead!" Jake yelled. The squad of Locusts walked up and fired at the building. "Shit! Grab the wounded and out the back!" He tossed the phone, grabbed Hikari and hefted her over his shoulder. "Let's go!" They ran out the back to greeted by a Chieftain. Yoshi's sniper rifle made short work of the Brute. They moved away as the building collasped behind them.

7 MEETERS AWAY FROM JAKE'S UNIT

John 117 killed everything in his way. He needed to save Jake. He was so close. "Chief incoming slip space!" Five glowing wormholes appeared and a Super Carrier, five Corvettes, two Destroyers, six UNSC's Frigates and a UNSC Destroyer appeared. The new Covenant ships fired upon the Loyalist's ships.

"This is the Corvette ship, TANTALIZING FREEDOM. We've received your quest for help and are help to assist." An Elite's voice came over his speakers. Once of the Corvettes blew up from the attacking Loyalist's. Drop pods rained down around John. The pods burst open as the Elites exited the pods. One of the Elites that had the white headwear of an Councillor with white armor with a black trim walked up.

"Spartan. My squad and I are here to assist you while the Arbiter is busy." He said while pulling the Needle Rifle off his armor.

"We need to get up there and help some trapped me-." Chief was cut of as red streaks flew down from the Frigates. That ODST drop pods slammed into the earth. The shock troops blew the door open a ran up to the Spartan.

"Sir! We're here to help." One of the ODSTs said. Chief walked towards the building were Jake was held up. "I wouldn't go that way Sir, MACs are gonna start to rain there." True to his words MAC shots rained down on the Loyalists army. "That's the new LZ." A giant four legged Scarab stepped over them and towards to city.

"That Scarab is giving out friendly signatures. Three guesses who's piloting." Cortana laughed. John snorted, of course it was Jake, but where the hell did he find it and how the hell did he take it over.

"Fall back and regoup at the Geo-Front." John said as he walked off. The Elites and ODSTs just followed out of confusion.

TIMESKIP GEO-FRONT

Jake slummed down after exiting the Scarab. It had been too long of a day. John ran up to the child. "You. You have some explaining to do." He said while gesturing at the mechanical behemoth. Jake just shrugged it off.

(Shinji!) A red blur ran past them and tackled the unsuspecting boy. (Don't ever scare me like that again baka!) Asuka yelled into his chest.

(I'm sorry Asuka, I didn't mean too...we just needed more military our side.) Shinji explained.

(Shinji!) Misato ran up. (Shinji are you ok? Are you hurt? Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?) She was yelling while shaking Shinji. Jake rolled his eyes at the scene and walked off. "Thank you." He whipped around to see Misato staring at him. "Thank you for keeping Shinji safe."

"You should be thanking the men who didn't make it for his safe return. I didn't do Jack shit compared to them." Jake spat and walked away. John sighed at the comment. If Jake couldn't get all the men out alive the young boy felt like he failed. John took a step when a pig tailed brunette girl ran past him and beat John to the punch. Five green Phantoms lands and off loaded more troops and supplies. John immediately picked of the Arbiter's form.

"Hello Spartan. I almost didn't believe the request for help was from you. Glad to see you again." Thel said.

"Like wise. How did the loyalist gain power again?." John asked.

"The fools have a new Prophet. Their beliefs still blind them." Arbiter responded. "How is the child?"

"Just lost over twenty men while trapped by loyalists." Chief responded.

"He is just a child, yet he has done more than anyone could've imagine. Fates are cruel indeed." Thel said sadly.

"We need to finish this war. Wipe out all the Loyalists in one shot. Only then can the kid have a normal life."

"Indeed Spartan, all the Loyalists are coming here. They want this planet. Our sensors have picked up on two Super Carriers heading this way and all we have at our disposal is the ships I came here with, though I suppose the UNSC could send more ships." Thel mused and looked over to see Jake and two girls talking. One was a regular brunette, but the other one stood out. She had blue hair and red eyes. "Looks like he is in the process of being claimed." John looked over.

"They grow up so fast." Cortana gushed. Thel walked towards the boy. "Bet you he picks the one with the blue hair." John groaned.

Jake sat between Hikari and Rei. Both seemed eager to be siting next to him. "Child!" A voice called. Jake looked over to see Thel walking up. "Child how are you?"

"Thel? It's great to see yo- wait does that mean SHE'S here as well?" Fear flashed in his eyes. Both Rei and Hikari gave confused looks. He faced down an army and didn't shrink. Their answer was soon came in the form of a giant blue armored momster thudding towards the poor boy. Jake spun and ran as the large alien followed him. Thel chuckled, that Hunter had liked and protected that boy since the first Halo. Two pairs of confused eyes looked at him for answers.

"That Hunter has been following that boy since the first Halo. Hard to believe that was so long ago. Anyway I see your taking an interest in Jake." Thel said. Rei looked blank while Hikari laughed.

"He saved my life, I was just thanking him I have my own boyfriend." Hikari said while walking off. Rei continued to stare down Thel. He gave her a curious look. Rei stood up abruptly.

"I will go see if Jake is uninjured, excuse me." She walked in the direction Jake ran. Thel walked back towards the Chief. Misato looked at the aliens that where slowly filling up the Geo-Front. Most of the friendly aliens looked the same as the enemy ones. The technology also looked the same except the were green instead of purple. She frowned at the prospect of accidentally killing the wrong alien. She shifted her glance just in time to see Shinji and Asuka kiss. With a smile on her face she shifted her vision back towards the growing army they had. More UNSC Pelicans landed dropping off more men and five tanks. "Hello miss." She looked to see a seven foot, quad jawed alien talking to her. "I am the Arbiter. Thank you for letting us gather here. Our number should be sufficient enough to assault their base soon." He bowed and walked off before before she could say anything. She rubbed her temples. Gendo was breathing down her neck about everything.

"Excuse me. Arbiter?" He turned around. If you guys could do something for me?" Misato asked quickly.

"What is it?" Thel asked.

GENDO'S OFFICE

Gendo Ikari was absolutely pissed aliens landed and destroyed half the city now more aliens came. He wanted answers NOW. He looked at the door to his office as a crackle could be heard outside. Gendo snapped up his gun and waited. There was a crackle and an explosion of light erupted through his abdomen. He spun his head to see a tall, quad jawed alien. Orange eyes burning with hate. "Silence."

Tokyo 3

00:05:57 TILL COUNTER ATTACK BEGINS

Seven Vultures flanked by ten Phantoms and ten Pelicans. Twenty VTOLs followed closely behind. "Alright here it is. The loyalists are putting up one hell of a fight to stay here, but it's time to reclaim our planet. They built a series of shield generators that protect their base. The Arbiter confirmed that if we take out three a small portion will fall. Now all the governments are launching a simultaneous assault on all the bases around our planet. Failure isn't a option. Good luck men, the LZ will be coming up soon." Misato said over the comm line.

"Roger that, the ALASKA will be on standby to assist when possible." The captain of the UNSC Frigate said.

"Alright, here's the plan. The Scarab is escorting our armor into battle but until it gets here we're on our own. The shield generators are in clusters of three, so three clusters and it falls. The Elites will take the one to the left, Misato's men will take the one to the right, and we'll shoot straight up the middle. When the shield falls we'll march right to their base and destroy it." Cortana voiced over the comm.

"My brothers, it is time to burn the traitors that continue to listen to the prophet's lies. This new prophet must die before we achieve peace. Good luck." Arbiter's voice came next. The aircrafts flew onward in silence. The destination rapidly approaching.

10 MILES OUTSIDE TOKYO 3.

LOYALISTS BASE

The Prophet of Life moved towards the Chieftains. "Has the way been found?" He asked.

"Yes holy one, but the heritects, they are coming with an army and with our Supper Carriers five cycles away we cannot get you to safety." One of the Chieftains said.

"Ahh I see, protect this base. Do not fail me." The Prophet turned and floated back into his sanctuary followed by the Honor Guards.

NERV HQ

00:04:20 UNTIL COUNTER ATTACK BEGINS.

"Ahhh why are we here!" Asuka shouted.

"Calm down Asuka. This was a incredibly dangerous attack. We can't fight that amount of aliens." Shinji reasoned.

"So what we sit and wait for them to die?" Asuka asked.

"Unfortunately there is naught we can do." Rei spoke up.

Hey, where are the other two stooges?" Asuka asked.

"They got on the E-vac helicopter that got shot down." Hikari sadly said. Asuka noticed the bandage on her arm. "I got hit with a plasma Repeater. It's fine."

"Maybe we can do something from here..." The redhead thought. She walked towards one of the computers and started hitting buttons.

"This is the UNSC Frigate ALASKA." A voice filled in over the comm.

"Yes we need another Vulture at NERV for a pickup." Asuka said.

"Roger that, Vulture on the way." Asuka grinned evily, the plan was coming together nicely.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there thank you for your support so far. It keeps me pressing on. So here's Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Failure/ The closing hour

"Asuka! I can't believe we stole a Vulture! Do you even know how to drive this?" Shinji was freaking out.

"You forget, I'm a genius. How hard can it be?" Asuka mused. She tilted the control yolk and the massive machine responded immediately. "Oh yeah! Lets go help Jake!" Asuka yelled while piloting the Vulture towards the convoy.

OUTSIDE TOKYO 3

00:00:50 UNTIL LZ

The large group of aircrafts continued on, until a Pelican blew up. "Anti-air!" The green bolts flew up while Vampires swarmed the group. One of the Vultures detonated while the others returned fire. "We need to lan-" An explosion erupted on the VTOL Misato was in and crashed down.

"All ships land! ALASKA, we need support!" Cortana yelled.

"We can't there is a AA gun keeping us from helping. Your on your own until it's down." The Captain said.

"All Vultures retreat until the AAs are gone." The Vultures tried to scattered and retreat, but the Vampires destroyed them. The transports landed and offloaded the troops. "Go!" Wraiths, ghosts, Brute choppers and Prowlers appeared. An Elite hefted and fired off a Fuel rod cannon blowing up a couple ghosts before being run over by a Chopper. John dove away from an incoming Prowler, brought up a battle rifle and pumped a triple round burst into the gunners skull. The Arbiter jumped over the dual giant wheels, primed a plasma grenade, stuck the Brute and landed on his hoofs as the chopper blew up.

"Spartan we need to retreat." He ducked as a Pelican was detonated by a Wraith. A Corvette flew low and crashed into the big AA gun. Moments later MAC rounds rained down on the loyalists...as well as the allies. When the MACs stopped John looked from out of the destroyed Pelican. All of the army they had were dead, but the plus side was all the Brute vehicles were destroyed. He saw the Arbiter. poked his head out of a Phantom's broken cockpit.

"Hasn't your Captain heard of friendly fire?" Thel took a step and collapsed. John rushed over to see his leg was injured. John threw the Arbiter's arm over his shoulder and carried the alien towards an incoming Pelican. John put the Arbiter in the Pelican and resumed looking for survivors. He moved a couple pieces of metal and found Misato. She didn't look like she was breathing.

"Oh no..." Cortana gasped. John put his head down to see that she was indeed breathing, but very shallow. "She needs medical attention soon." John sighed and carefully picked up the purple haired woman and set her in the Pelican. He hit the back twice and the Pelican took off. "So what's the plan now?"

"Destroy the three generators and take down the base." He picked up a DMR and started walking towards the first cluster. No need for anyone else to die from a incompetent Captain firing without a care. He took another step when a beam nailed his leg causing his shield to shriek at him. He rolled and got hit it the arm, his shield was now gone. He brought the DMR just in time to get a beam straight into his visor. The visor shattered and John stumbled back. The next beam shredded through his armor and hit his arm. His vision faded in and out.

"John!" He heard Cortana yelled, and the next moment all he saw was black.

ARMOR CONVOY

The comms were a mess. A Corvette crashed into the AA gun then after the ALASKA shot over a few MAC rounds then the radio was silent. Eerily silent. The type of silence that could only mean that they all died. God Jake hoped that wasn't the case. He saw a single Pelican fly back towards NERV. Jake got nervous now, but continued onward. The Scarab marched towards the first cluster. "ALASKA firing a second round of MACs incoming towards all clusters." The orange streaks rain down, resulting in several explosions over hill.

"Sir incoming emergency signal...it's the Spartan's construct!" An black armor Elite said.

"Can't you send a Phantom to pick him up?" Jake growled. "We have to press on!"

"Yes sir, sending a Phantom to pick him up." The Elite bowed and went about to carry out the command.

THREE METERS FROM LOYALISTS BASE

UNSC VULTURE: WISCONSIN

NO LONGER RESPONSIVE TO UNSC COMMANDS

ASSUMED CAPTURED/DESTROYED BY LOYALISTS

00:59:56:03 SINCE LAST RESPONSE

Asuka jerked the controls to the side, doding an massive Scarab beam. Her finger flew across the controls and she launched two barrage missiles in the the 'head', detonating the massive machine. "Hell yeah!"

"Good shot Asuka." Shinji congratulated her. She sweetly smiled at him. Alarms rang off.

"Vampires incoming." Hikari reported. "I'm on it." She spun the AA missiles and fired them. The Vampires flew into a walls of missiles and blew them up. "There's a FOF Grizzly at the base."

"Who the hell is stupid enough to take on an entire base by themselves?!" Asuka yelled.

UNSC GRIZZY: IOWA

LOCATION: LOYALISTS BASE

UNDER HEAVY FIRE

"Damnit Kensuke, I thought you said you knew how to drive a tank!"

"I said I knew how to drive an Abrams tank. There's twenty-four different fucking pedals! Look Toji just keep firing while I figure how to turn us around." Kensuke sighed.

"Hey, you guys are idiots." A voice roared over the comm.

"Asuka?" Toji asked. "Aww man it's good to hear another human voice. Even if it's you." A shadow flew over there and barrage missiles rained down destroying the Loyalists around them. "Thanks Asuka."

"Go!" Asuka yelled. The Grizzly didn't moved. "Go goddamni-." A Scarab jumped over the tall hill and it's AA gun spun and fire at the Vulture. Asuka yanked on the yolk. "Shinji! Rei! Fire!" Shinji and Rei lined up the two dual 90 millimeter cannons and fired at the mechanical beast. Large portions of the Scarab fell off but it remained alive and dangerous, until multiple plasma salvos slammed onto the giant. The Scarab tried to continue, but buckled and exploded.

"This is Rhino squad Bravo in position." A voice crackled over the comm. "Thanks Convoy leader. We weren't even touched."

"It's no problem at all, now we're going to kill the new Prophet. Commence plasma bombardment in five hours." Jake's voice crackled through as the Scarab walked up and squated to begin off loading troops.

"We read you, your five hours begin after all Rhino squads get into position." Bravo leader explained. "Whether or not your out in five hours has no baring on us bombarding the base."

"You got it we'll be in and out." Jake said while slapping a freah container into a Needle Rifle.

TOKYO 3 HEADING TO NERV HOSPITAL.

00:04:56 until Alpha get into position

01:01:19 until Delta get into position

00:00:30 until Gamma get into position

00:30:00 until Omega get into position

"John!" Chief stirred before waking. "Oh thankkkkkkkkgrrrrrrrd god!" John jerked fully awake and looked at Cortana.

"What's wrong?" He asked and for the first time Cortana look like she would cry.

"My activation date was ten years ago. I was supposed to be decommissioned after seven." Her head was low to the ground as she spoke.

"Hey, we'll destroy the base, get you Halsey, and get you fixed." He said. He lost alot of people, but Cortana would not be one of them.

"Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it." She said.

"You'll make it." He turn to the pilot. "Take me to the UNSC frigate ALASKA." The pilot nodded and arced the Phantom up.

"Rhino squad Gamma in position. Moving fire to mark 89763.0983 and 57929.0021. Loyalists base targeted and ready to begin plasma bombardment."

LOYALISTS BASE

SCARAB PRODUCTION ROOM

23 METERS FROM PROPHET SANCTUARY

00:02:58 until Alpha in position

00:00:21 until Delta in position

00:28:23 until Omega in position

Jake ducked behind an a fallen piece of a Scarab. He poked out and fired three needles, all hit their target and splattered brain matter all over the place. He fired another coupled shots downing the Brute captain. The two pairs of Hunters they brought scattered the Grunts and Jackals. Making them easy targets for the Jackal snipers they had. Jake moved forward and picked off an couple of Brutes. "Come on we need to hurry!" Jake yelled back.

"This is Rhino Squad Delta, we are mean, green and ready to fire."

NERV HOSPITAL

Misato slowly opened her eyes to see blinding white everywhere. Her senses alerted her to the fact that she was in the hospital. Her head hurt and so did most of her body. She looked to the next bed to see the Arbiter still unconscious. She sat up as she remembered the assault going horrible. There were anti air everywhere and a majority of their forces were decimated. Leaving only the convoy to punch through the defenses. "Misato to bridge, send the kids down."

"Ummmm they aren't here. They stole a Vulture to help with the assault." Maya's voice shook.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, hopped out of bed and marched her way to Maya.

OUTSIDE LOYALISTS BASE

Asuka tilted the Vulture to the right to dodge the stream of plasma a couple of ghosts were shooting. Toji and Kensuke blasted the few ghosts apart with the dual cannons. "This is Omega squad, were are under heavy fire I repeat we are-." The comm cut off as the last Rhion was destroyed.

"If Omega is destroyed then all that's left is.." Asuka trailed off as another group of Rhinos rolled up.

"Alpha Squad ready to fire. All units match countdown clock." A big 01:00:00 appeared on the Vultures screen. Asuka growled and slammed the console. What about the five hour grace period they said they'd give Jake?

"We need a Pelican pick up for a Grizzly tank." Asuka said over the comm.

"Pelican 773 we read you." The dropship appeared hooked the the barrels up and took off with the tank in tow.

"This is Jake. They're here! The Loyalists have them!" He shouted over the comm.

"Who's here?" Asuka asked dreading the answer.

"The Flood."

Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Next chapter: if I had a tumor...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: If I had a tumor...

LOYALISTS BASE

FLOOD HOLDING PEN

Jake froze at the sight of the infection forms. The monstrous entities hopped and scurried around the shielded holding pen. These things were like a fucking tumor on the universe. These had to be destroyed. "This is Jake, They're here. The Loyalists have them here!" He yelled into comm.

"Who's here?" He heard Asuka's voice.

"The Flood." He said. Silence permeated throughout the comm line for the gravity of the situation to sink in.

"All Rhinos this is Alpha leader, begin plasma bombardment now! I repeat begin plasma bombardment now!"

"All allied Covenant ships get ready to begin glassing process! Not one Spore escape!" The comm line erupted with anti-Flood processes. Jake steadied himself as the base shook from the bombardment.

"Look alive, we still have a Prophet to kill." Jake said and continued farther in. After leaving the Flood containment room they were in the the Atrium of the Prophets. Brutes opened fire on the group. The Elites and Jake dove into cover. The Hunters hefted thier shields up and fired back. The base shook again and a few pieces of the base fell down scattering the Brutes. Making them easy picking for Jake and his Needle Rifle. Three shoots and three Brute minors were missing their brain. Jake dove into another piece of cover as a plasma grenade was thrown at him. An large explosion ripped through the base as a Vulture appeared and fired on the Brutes.

"Your clear Jake, go kill that damn Prophet and end this war." Asuka said with a grin. Jake nodded vaulted over the cover and ran right by the Brutes firing at the Vulture. He slid as the door slammed shut. He picked up the needle rifle and shoved into the Prophet's face.

"Your empty." He said with a smirk. Jake pulled the trigger and a audible click reverberated acrossed the room. "Not that you would kill me anyway. Now as you see I have the flood, thier In cages for now. The minute my brain stops sending out signals the flood will be released and this world will still perish."

"Good enough for me." Jake flipped the rifle around and slammed the butt into the Prophet's head knocking him out cold.

"Ja...Jake the base is target for all the UNSC's ships MAC cannons. You got ten minutes. I got your men on my Vulture and the Hunters with a Phantom. Go!" Asuka hissed over the comm. Jake looked around and found a modified Specter. Jake opened the compartment pulled out the carbine and pumped a round into the Zealot leader. Jake then hopped in the Specter, crashed through the door and continued out. He gunned the speed boost for extra speed.

"Six minutes Jake, please go faster, I do not want you to be harmed." Rei voiced over the comm. Jake hit a Brute combat form. Tan smoke clouded his vision for a few seconds. A large chunk of the base fell down. Jake punched the safety off and the Spector flew with great speeds under the falling chunk and out from under it. "Two minutes Jake hurry your ass now!" Jake ran over several more flood combat froms as the base started rumbling. The entrance could now be seen from the long stretch left. "Zero minutes, safeties are off! Go, go, go." He kept the booster on as explosions rocketed the base. He broke through the opening and driving out. "We'll catch you on the that ridge." He angled the nimbly craft towards the ridge. He hopped out too late though as he fell off with the nimble craft. He hit metal as he landed on the Vulture. The cockpit hissed open. "Get in!" He jumped the cocpit closed and took off. Jake slumped in the co-pilot seat."It's over...it's finally over." Rei whispered.

"No, it's not there's an army of flood coming here." He said while flipping the comm. "To all ships, this is Jake, the reinforcement ships are now flood controled. There will be two Super Carriers filled with flood in about three days time. This planet is lost." He turned off tbe comm and sat back. The Flood released all because he killed the Prophet...oh cruel irony. Save it from one just to doom it to another. Asuka slumped as did Shinji, Rei, Hikari and the Elites.

"What now?" Asuka whispered.

"Evacuation of this entire planet or death to all of us." Jake said. Hikari looked like she was crying. "There's nothing to do..the flood consumes all that stand in thier way. This is how the worlds end."

This chapter is short i know, but i wanted to put it out before I go offline for a bit

Until next time.


End file.
